Fishing With A Stranger
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Sam was too busy to join him so he decided to take someone else.


_Hello, you already know I love crossrovers. Here I am with a new one. This time it's a crossrover between Sanctuary and StarGate. I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Eloloo, who's been such a great friend and was so sweet and kind to me. I hope you will enjoy it, my lovely friend. It's kinda a late Xmas pressent. *hugs* _

* * *

**_Fishing With A Stranger_**

* * *

The bartender handed the woman a glass of red wine and went away. The brunette, sitting beside him, took a sip of the red liquid and smiled faintly.

„Would you join me, I am going fishing," Jack burst out without thinking about what he just said. He didn't care that the woman was a complete stranger to him.

_::: 1 hour ago :::  
_

A tall man in brown trousers and a black jacket ran out from the Cheyene Mountain and went straight to his car. At least, his car was faithful to him, he thought. He opened the door and turned back to look at the mountain again as if he thought she would change her mind and join him. Not seeing anyone, Jack got in the car and with a sad face he drove away. She always had the same excuses. Her face appeared in front of his eyes and he could hear her voice in his mind.

„I am sorry, sir. I've got a lot of experiments to finish, but enjoy your trip," she smiled.

Jack couldn't count how many times he had asked her to join him, go to his cottage, have fun and catch some fish. His hands squeezed the wheel tighter. How much he wished Sam went with him. She refused to go so he was alone, driving his car through the forest, thinking about the time he's going to spend surrounded by nature, trees, and birds.

Jack liked driving. He could relax, listen to his favourite songs from the radio, watch the road and nature all around. But if he was honest to himself he would feel better if Sam was with him on the way to Minnesota. Thirty minutes passed away when Jack saw a little pub next to the road. If he didn't need to use the toilet he wouldn't stop there. Jack turned the key and locked his car. It was raining, the sky was grey, rain drops were falling into his hair and his pace quickened. The warm atmosphere of the pub was inviting him in. A small building which looked old but was in a very good shape. The owner had to take a good care of the pub, he stated. Actually, he got used to talk to himself in a couple of last days ... or should he say in a few last months? He felt like the only person he wished the attention from was kind of ignoring him. Relationships were hard and they have never been his favourite topic but he was thinking of a certain relationship often lately. Jack searched for the door to the restroom and when he found it, his steps led him there.

When he came back, the smell of cold beer convinced him to stay for a little longer. He didn't need to hurry, nobody was waiting for him at the cottage. The bartender pointed to the chair right in front of the bar and Jack accepted the invitation.

„Hey," he said and sat down.

„I am sure your beer is delicious," he smiled and waited for the bartender to give him a glass of beer. When Jack took a sip of that gold liquid treasure, he finally realized that someone was siting next to him. A woman, brunette. Her face was turned away so he couldn't see how she looked like. Long brown hair, tiny figure, lovely blouse and trousers. He couldn't help himself, he had to stare at her. There was something about her that wouldn't let him look anywhere else. Jack tried to be discreet but the woman knew he was watching her anyway. She turned to face him and when she did, Jack's heart stopped. His eyes remained open widely. He looked like he saw a ghost. It was impossible. She looked exactly like Sam. The eyes, nose, lips, cheeks. He shook his head because he thought it would make the picture in front of him disappear. Nothing happened. It was a dream, he was sure. But even after a few seconds nothing changed, he was sure he wasn't dreaming. She was real. She smiled.

„I am Helen Magnus."

_The End_

* * *

P.S. I would like to hear/read what you think about this short story, so if you find a moment, please review my story. Thanks. I appreciate positive and even negative reviews. There is always something we can learn from people's opinions.

Thank you Chloe for correcting my mistakes even though there weren't many :)

Sammie


End file.
